


Bored

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [425]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Sis Fic, Spanking, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic where Sam and dean have a much younger sister who travels with them and their dad before Sam goes away to college and while she's in the car with her brothers on their way to meet their dad she won't sit correctly in the back (lying down, jumping up and down on the seat, etc) and when dean reaches for her she just hides behind his seat so he pulls over and spanks her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam sighed as Emily started bouncing again, and Dean looked up through the rear-view mirror.

“Emily, I told you. Stop. Get buckled properly and sit still, alright kiddo?”

Emily only groaned, trying to settle down, but she knew she couldn’t.

“I’m bored. And I have a lot of energy right now.” Emily said, bouncing again.

“Yeah, and we’ll meet up with Dad soon, and you’ll be able to let out all that energy.” Dean said. “But I’m telling you, unless you want to get in serious trouble, stay still.”

Emily flopped down, lying down on the seats and Dean grunted annoyed.

“Emily. Seriously.” Sam said, trying to get their little sister to listen before Dean had the last straw. “Sit up. Listen to Dean. We’ll be at the motel soon. Please?”

“But….I’m. Boooorrred.” Emily said, getting up and bouncing again, kicking her legs out and hitting Dean’s seat.

Dean reached back to stop her, and Emily ducked behind Dean’s seat, making Dean unable to reach fully around and stop her.

“Alright, that’s it.” Dean said, pulling over to the shoulder of the road, and parking. Dean got out of the car and around the side, opening up the back door and pulling Emily out.

“Hey!” Emily said, trying to pull out of Dean’s grip and only getting tossed over his lap.

“Both Sam and I have asked you to stop.” Dean said. “And you tried for all of 5 seconds.”

“But-but…”

“No. Buts. I know that you’re bored. I am too. I want to get out, stretch my legs. I’m sure Sam does too. But we have to be patient while we drive to Dad and to the motel.”

And then Dean’s hand came down on Emily’s butt, and she yelped.

“I don’t want you to be misbehaving anymore while we drive over.” Dean said, bringing his hand down. “You need to be good, and even though you have all that energy in you, I need you to stay seated, and listen to me when I tell you to do something.”

Dean spanked her until he was certain that his message was across, and Emily was pliant in his lap. He pulled his sister up and cradled her in his arms, while she remained silent, giving soft whimpers, as she pressed against Dean’s chest.

“Sorry, Dean. Sorry Sam.” She said.

“We forgive ya, kiddo. Right Sam?”

“Right.” Sam said from the front.

“As long as you stay in your seat, I don’t care what you do. Talk our ears off. Tell us interesting facts that you’ve learned. Just stay in your seat and stay buckled up. OK, Emily?”

“OK.” Emily nodded.

“Awesome.” Dean said, kissing the top of Emily’s head. “Come on, get buckled up, and we can keep on driving.” Dean said. He got Emily off his lap and watched her buckle herself, shifting slightly in the seat. “No more bouncing.”

“Yeah…I know.” Emily nodded. Dean was sure that Emily probably wouldn’t want to bounce on that sore butt, so he got in the front, buckled up and drove off.


End file.
